1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antenna arrays and more particularly to the use of plasma technology as a phase shifting mechanism in electronically scanned array antennas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For over 40 years, the industry has searched for a solution to the prohibitive cost of electronic-scan phased array antennas with essentially little success. It is been universally recognized that inertialess electronic-scan antennas offer countless system benefits. However, excessive production costs have proven insurmountable, except in a very few, select, costly instances.